Talk:Level 1485/@comment-24693751-20160205095526
2nd try, 3 stars (759,880 points), 19 moves remaining, NBU. Just want to state for the record, first of all that I only played this on iPad(see discussion below). I actually thought I'd passed the first time except I didn't realize until the end that there was jelly under the spawners and ended up only destroying the middle one so needed the 2 jellies under the last 2. Anyway, my 1st try I got a board where my 1st move I was able to make a CB & 2nd move a striped next to it. I really think that's the way to go with this level, aside from using boosters. So my 2nd try I just shuffled & shuffled until I got another board where I was able to make a CB right away. It took me a little longer to make a striped next to it but I was able to fairly easily and again, it really cleared most of the board so that all you really need to worry about is getting to those spawners and of course keeping an eye on the bombs. I even had times where the spawners had already started throwing out marmalade or even licorice cages, but I found a CB/striped combo could even help to open those up and give you a chance to make regular matches to them to be able to get to the spawners. I will say though that despite starting out by making my luck(and I went through a LOT of shuffling to get another board where I could make a CB right away), I was really fortunate that it continued. I was able to make another CB/striped right after my first. Then I made a couple of wrapped/striped combos. Whenever the spawners would start with trapping candy or bombs I'd either get to it with a special or a regular match which I was constantly on the lookout for. Towards the end of my winning board I was able to make another couple of CB/stripes, not back to back but close together. I took out the middle & bottom spawners first this time, my last jelly was under the top one, and I got it by hitting the spawner (trapped jelly & all) with combos and regular matches. If you don't feel like shuffling for a CB, maybe try using a CB booster. Since there are only 4 colors, it's not that difficult to make a striped next to one. Just focus especially on the bombs, really study them, and use them whenever possible to make specials. I say that because I know sometimes when there are a lot of bombs on the board, it can seem daunting & overwhelming but just keep using them to make wraps, stripes, etc. Once you do manage to get a cpl of combos, you'll see that all you really need to worry about are taking the spawners out(not like that's easy but just meaning it's really not that hard to clear the rest of the board). I don't know how to do this without losing your boosters but I've read for other levels people suggesting you use a CB & the wrapped/striped booster & shuffling until you get the CB & striped together so if you know how to do that, that's another option (also, his the heck do you do that without losing your boosters?!). I think I would've been on this MUCH longer without starting with a CB/striped combo. Sorry so long, hope this helps!